1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catheters and catheter assemblies for use in medical procedures. More specifically, this invention relates to a stent delivery and recapture catheter system using a hydraulically activated rolling membrane for the delivery and/or recapture of a stent in a body lumen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is a procedure which is well established for the treatment of blockages, lesions, stenosis, thrombus, etc. present in body lumens such as the coronary arteries and/or other vessels.
A widely used form of percutaneous coronary angioplasty makes use of a dilatation balloon catheter which is introduced into and advanced through a lumen or body vessel until the distal end thereof is at a desired location in the vasculature. Once in position across an afflicted site, the expandable portion of the catheter, or balloon, is inflated to a predetermined size with a fluid at relatively high pressures. By doing so the vessel is dilated, thereby radially compressing the atherosclerotic plaque of any lesion present against the inside of the artery wall, and/or otherwise treating the afflicted area of the vessel. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter may be withdrawn from the patient's vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind described above, there may be restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical by-pass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To reduce restenosis and strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, such as a stent, inside the artery at the lesion.
Stents, grafts, stent-grafts, vena cava filters, vascular implants, and similar implantable medical devices, collectively referred to hereinafter as stents, are radially expandable endoprostheses which are typically intravascular implants capable of being implanted transluminally and enlarged radially after being introduced percutaneously. Stents may be implanted in a variety of body lumens or vessels such as within the vascular system, urinary tracts, bile ducts, etc. Stents may be used to reinforce body vessels and to prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. They may be self-expanding, such as a nitinol shape memory stent, mechanically expandable, such as a balloon expandable stent, or hybrid expandable.
Prior to delivery a stent or stents may be retained on a portion of the delivery catheter by crimping the stent onto the catheter, retaining the stent in a reduced state about the catheter with a removable sheath, sleeve, sock or other member or members, or by any of a variety of retaining mechanisms or methods. Some examples of stent retaining mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,345; U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,707; U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,155; U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,045; U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,097; U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,186; U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,066; U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,277; U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,880; U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,814; Ser. No. 09/664,268 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/920,082 entitled Stent Delivery System, filed Aug. 17, 2004.
When stents, upon release from the catheter, are not fully released by the delivery catheter for any particular reason, do not fully expand or need to be moved or removed for various reasons, they are recaptured. Various methods have been used to achieve such objectives.
The present invention provides catheter assemblies with a variety of embodiments and features which improve stent deployment and recapture characteristics.
All US patents, applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.